


Exposed/暴露

by Deborah_Dasheen



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Body Horror, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, NSFW, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 什么都不宜, 撸管不宜
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 22:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16711192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deborah_Dasheen/pseuds/Deborah_Dasheen
Summary: 天堂小小地提示了一下何为本性。





	Exposed/暴露

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Exposed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699344) by [NotASpaceAlien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotASpaceAlien/pseuds/NotASpaceAlien). 



> 脑洞来源于一条评论：“人类形态是Crowley‘最喜欢’的形态”，以及书里Hastur现形时候的蛆虫描写。

Aziraphale和Crowley的关系在逐渐改变。

 

这从他们第一天同床共枕开始。那是世界几乎毁灭后的第一个晚上，他们两个都不能忍受离开彼此。但Crowley已经养成了睡觉的习惯，所以他直接爬到了Aziraphale的床上问他想不想和自己一起睡觉。Aziraphale信誓旦旦地说自己会在Crowley睡觉的时候看点书，但第二天早上Crowley醒来的时候，天使横七竖八地躺在床上，嘴巴大张着，鼾声比Crowley还响。真是太“机警”了。

 

以前他们也曾经有几次因为环境所迫在一张床上睡觉，但这一次不一样，这一次感觉像是他们的关系前进了一步。

 

虽然并没有经过具体的商讨，但他们默契地在第二个晚上也睡在了同一张床上。然后是第三个晚上。他们往返于Crowley的公寓和Aziraphale书店楼上的居室，逐渐养成了习惯。一切都感觉十分自然。他们的生活渐渐有了其他的改变，比如早上抱着对方醒来，却并不感到介意，而且实际上想在分开之前多保持几分钟的亲密。

 

“意外地”在半梦半醒中抱住对方逐渐变成了在彼此的臂弯中入睡。Aziraphale固执地坚称他只是把Crowley的床当作一个舒服的阅读场所，但Crowley看得出来他并没有真的在读书，因为Aziraphale从来不翻页，而且有的时候他的目光并没有落在摊开的书页上。

 

Aziraphale最后放弃了，在Crowley爬到床上的时候把书放到床头柜上。他解脱了的双手开始每晚探索Crowley身上没被开发过的部位，一开始是胸膛，接着便慢慢往下移。Crowley从背对着Aziraphale睡觉改成了面对着天使，以便回应他的举动。

 

这感觉起来也很自然。被卧室黑暗、平静的安宁感所包裹着，没有外界的刺激，只有身边人轻缓的呼吸声和体温，似乎在一起做任何事情都是水到渠成的。

 

于是他们就进行下去。一开始动作很小，后来就逐渐大胆起来，在彼此身上试验，在犯尴尬的错误时大笑起来，然后搞清楚正确的做法，并且对成果十分满意。

 

他们之间的感情虽然没有明说，但无比清晰。

 

他们对彼此是坦诚的，但他们的秘密对于饶有兴趣的第三方同样无所遁形，这旁观。者一直带着一点厌恶观察他们的进展，等待着他们越过那条线以便名正言顺地施加惩罚。

 

________________________________________

 

“你能脱掉这碍事的玩意儿吗？”

 

Crowley伸手到Aziraphale背后，捞起他之前落在书店的一株带着斑点的盆栽。这给他的屁股腾出了一点空间，好让Aziraphale把他压到柜台上，双臂禁锢着他的身体，深深地亲吻他。Crowley如饥似渴地回吻天使，手指扯着Aziraphale丑陋的毛衣下摆，迫不及待想上手。

 

“可以。”Aziraphale这么说道，于是Crowley立刻扒掉那件毛衣，随手丢到自己看不到的地方。接着他向那个可怕的领结发起进攻，在他和领结作战的时候Aziraphale的双手忙着解开他昂贵的裤子。

 

他们之前从来没有考虑过衣服的问题，还好这个步骤没有给他们造成太大的阻碍。

 

“到楼上去。”Aziraphale简短地说了一句，很明显他们不能在书店窗前继续他们正在做的事情。在Crowley一边爬楼梯一边把外套和衬衫丢在栏杆上的时候，Aziraphale去确认了一下大门已经锁好。

 

Crowley穿着裤子跳到了床上，Aziraphale跟在他后面进了卧室，关上房门，令他们两个又一次躲进这个充满安全感和舒适的泡泡里。

 

他们在床上继续。Crowley躺下来，Aziraphale骑在他身上，弯下腰贪婪地亲吻他。Crowley挣扎着扒掉Aziraphale的衬衫，而天使不肯好好合作，忙着抚摸Crowley的身体。他的双手碰到Crowley后腰的时候令后者小小地挺起脊背，尖利地抽了一口气，于是他利用这点空间握住Crowley的屁股。

 

他们互相凝视了几秒。

 

“你真好看。”Aziraphale弯下腰，在Crowley的锁骨窝处低声絮语。

 

Crowley抚摸Aziraphale的头发，一边说道：“真的吗，我觉得我的身体和你的相比看起来有点滑稽。”

 

“我爱你的一切。”Aziraphale轻吻一下Crowley的头顶。“你的黑发。”下一个吻落在前额。“你的才智。”又一下落在鼻梁。“你可爱的小鼻子。”接着是一个缠绵的、嘴对嘴的亲吻。几分钟之后他们才分开，让Aziraphale有机会说话：“你漂亮的，适合接吻的双唇。”

 

他挪到Crowley的肩膀处。“你的锁骨。”再低一些。“你的小肚子。”

 

“小肚子。”Crowley重复他的话。

 

Aziraphale轻哼一声。“怎么了，小肚子不够体面吗？”

 

Crowley把自己支撑起来，胯部和Aziraphale相接触，彼此硬挺的性器摩擦着。Aziraphale发出一点喘息。

 

“跟性有关的东西没一个是体面的，”Crowley回答道，“但这就是我们为什么喜欢它。”

 

Aziraphale因为勉强压下的情欲颤抖着，拽下Crowley的裤子。Crowley同样拽下他的。接着是短裤；然后他们便完全赤裸地躺在床上，肢体交缠，Crowley的双腿环着Aziraphale的腰胯，胳膊缠绕着天使的肩膀。

 

“你真的想做吗？”Aziraphale说，“像我们之前说好的那样？”

 

“是的，”Crowley说，“把那玩意儿放进来。”

 

“你确定吗？”

 

“我确定。你确定吗？”

 

“是的，我也想这么做。”

 

“你确定吗？”

 

“是的，你确定吗？”

 

“是的。”

 

“Okay.”

 

“你确定吗？”

 

“停！”Aziraphale喊道，“别说了，我们来做吧。”

 

“等等，”Crowley说，“这是我第一次，所以我们应该……”

 

“应该什么？”

 

“我不知道。我们之前怎么说的来着？”

 

“安全。”

 

“哦对。”

 

Aziraphale举起手，在指间实体化出一个安全套。“这个行吗？”

 

“可以。”

 

Aziraphale把套子放下来试图打开包装，但Crowley夺过它一把撕开。于是Aziraphale继续亲吻Crowley，让后者替他戴上安全套。他疑心Crowley在故意拖延时间，折磨人的手指在他的性器上流连不去。

 

“Crowley。”他实在无法承受这种挑逗了，终于开口喘气。Crowley邪恶地咯咯笑起来，终于一把撸到底，躺回床上。Aziraphale在他双腿之间摆好姿势。

 

“你准备好了吗？”

 

“准备好了。”

 

Aziraphale整根插进来的时候Crowley咬住嘴唇阻止到嘴边的呻吟声，而Aziraphale也几乎不能克制自己的声音。他们保持了片刻静止，Crowley用大腿夹住Aziraphale的臀部，双手紧紧握住后者的肩膀，而天使的手按在Crowley的身体两侧。他低下头，又一次亲吻Crowley。

 

“你喜欢这样吗？”

 

“是的。”Crowley喘着气说。

 

Aziraphale试着抽动了几下，退出Crowley的身体，然后挺动臀部插回去。他每抽插一次，Crowley都会因为混杂的痛苦和欢愉发出新的声音。他捉住Aziraphale的手，放到自己的性器上。Aziraphale顺从地用手握住Crowley的那话儿，但他刻意只小幅度地移动手掌，挤压Crowley的性器，以报复他之前的捉弄。

 

“哦，”Crowley说着，“操。 _操_ 。”

 

“你喜欢吗？”

 

“喜欢。”

 

Aziraphale闭上眼睛，试图克制自己的声音以保持一点尊严，但身下传来的热度和紧致令他情难自持。

 

他的感触突然发生了一些改变。温暖被冰冷所取代，包裹着他性器的压力减轻了，好像Crowley的肉体变成了某种松弛的组织，还有些什么东西隔着安全套在他的性器上蠕动。与此同时，他的手掌感到一阵剧痛。

 

Aziraphale睁开眼睛。他正卧在某个恐怖的东西上方。他的性器埋在一摊充斥着蛆虫、蟑螂和其他爬虫的烂肉之中，一条点缀着零星鳞片的肿胀的尾巴正卷着他的腰部，抱住他的双臂又湿又黏。白色和黑色的黏液在这东西的腰部发出咕吱咕吱的声音，它的身上交替长着腐烂的皮肤和尖刺。Aziraphale的双手被某种比仙人掌更扎人的触手缠绕着，螯刺深深扎进皮肤。

 

还有他的脸。 _天啊_ ，他的脸。

 

这是Aziraphale六千年以来痿得最快的一次。他立刻抽出性器。他身下的怪物胡乱挥动着手臂，发出非人的叫喊，爪子在床垫上挠出道道沟痕。

 

Aziraphale几乎克制不住涌上喉咙的作呕声。Crowley野兽般的双眼短暂地扫过他。

 

恶魔尖叫一声，融化成一滩四散逃窜的蛆虫和苍蝇。它们从地板分析、窗子裂缝、门缝下、天花板的间隙里飞速地消失了。

 

Aziraphale沮丧地举起双手。伤口中汩汩地鲜血，沿着小臂流淌下去。他咒骂了一声。

 

“Crowley？”

 

没有回答。他走到卫生间，高举起沾血的双手以免把血弄到地板上。

 

他用咒语打开了灯，拧开水龙头。红色的液滴落在水池里，他开始清洗创口。

 

他感觉到腹股沟附近有什么东西在蠕动，忍不住又骂了一句，低下头，看到几条蛆虫仍然爬在安全套上。他拔掉套子，充满厌恶地掸掸身体。

 

“你这恶心的小东西！”他这么说着，一脚踩上一条蛆虫。

 

Aziraphale继续清洗双手，疯狂地试图把自己弄干净，驱散那种作呕的感觉。他对手上的切口忍无可忍，用咒语治愈它。然后他跳进淋浴间，用滚烫的热水冲刷自己，在水流下呆站了五分钟，直到全身发红，努力忘掉刚才发生的事情。

 

他关掉水龙头。然后他双手抱住身体继续站在缭绕的蒸汽中。

 

Aziraphale的电话听筒一声不响地被接通了。“Hello?  Aziraphale? 我是Gabriel。”

 

Aziraphale任由水珠从头发里滴落下来。

 

“你喜欢刚才发生的吗？”Gabriel说。“你看起来和敌人相处得很愉快，于是我们觉得应当给你一些小小的提醒，以让你认清他的本性。”

 

Aziraphale的身体绷紧了。

 

“你以为我们没有注意到吗，Aziraphale？在文书里敷衍了事、谎报工作进度是一回事，你难道真的认为我们对 _你把一个恶魔变成了自己专属的婊子这件事_ 一无所知吗？我想他的人类外形或许是让你觉得他很诱人的原因，所以我个人决定拿掉他的伪装，让你看看他的真面目。”

 

“停下。”Aziraphale痛苦地说。

 

“我觉得我已经说得很清楚了。”Gabriel说。“而我不会再进一步说明。再见，Aziraphale。我希望你得到了教训。”

 

电话被挂断了。Aziraphale站在淋浴间里，看着蒸汽慢慢散去。

 

“你怎么敢？”他说。“是什么给你这样的权力？”

 

他走出淋浴间，越来越愤怒。对Gabriel愤怒，也对自己愤怒。

 

他的视线扫到之前他踩扁的，现在一动不动地趴在地板上的蛆虫。

 

然后他知道他该做什么来报复Gabriel。他并不是真的很想做这件事情。但他能想象得到Crowley现在的感受，所以他知道自己必须这么做。

 

________________________________________

 

Aziraphale猜想Crowley应该已经回到了自己的公寓，而Crowley在Mayfair的公寓前门下的蛆虫证实了这一猜测。他扫掉那些虫子，直接走了进去。

 

死苍蝇和仍在抽搐的蟑螂一路从前门延伸到卧室。Aziraphale小心地跨过它们。他用法术打开房门，往里瞧去。

 

被单下有一个拱起的身影正在颤抖着，许多地方扎出尖刺。一条分叉的尾巴从被单下伸出来挂在床沿，但Aziraphale一打开房门，让光线照进房间，那条尾巴就飞快地缩进了被单。

 

“Crowley? ”

 

“走开。”Crowley说。他的声音听起来不同于以往，更低沉、粗粝、不连贯，好像他含着一口碎裂的牙齿。

 

无视他的指令，Aziraphale走进房间并关上门。他用手指拨弄着门把手，思考该怎么开腔。

 

“Crowley。”他再次说道，这一次语气更为轻柔。

 

一只蟑螂从床单底下爬出来。Aziraphale强迫自己无视它。

 

“我想不起来怎么变回去了。”Crowley说，“我一直很怕这个情况会发生。”

 

Aziraphale走过去，坐在床沿。

 

Crowley挪动身体避开他。“我知道你不想看到这个样子的我，所以你能不能先离开这里，直到我把自己弄得能入眼了再回来？”

 

“Crowley，”Aziraphale说道，手指悬在被单边缘。“别这样，我见过你这样的，还记得吗？”

 

他稍微拉下一点点被单，只露出Crowley黄色的双眼和上半张脸。Crowley的皮肤湿黏而腐烂，头上生长着尖刺。黑色的黏液像眼泪一样，从他的眼睛里流下来。

 

“别哄我了，Aziraphale”他更低地缩起身子说道。“我现在这样甚至没法正常地流眼泪。”

 

Aziraphale咽了口唾沫，伸出手捧住Crowley的脸——或者说是他根据相对于眼睛的位置估计出来的应该是脸的部位，用拇指从Crowley的脸颊上抹去沥青。

 

“你对我来说永远都是能入眼的。” 他说。“因为我爱你身上与我共通的地方，你最真实的自我。”

 

“这就是 _真实_ 的我。”Crowley愤怒地发出嘶嘶声。“不管我怎么打扮，有多少套公寓，或者喝什么样的酒，和多少人类或者天使做朋友，阻止那些该死的天启危机——”他哽住了。“这一切都不会改变我是什么东西。我永远都只是一个恶心的，别人想要踩碎的怪物。我永远都不会变得像你，或是那些人类一样。”

 

Aziraphale伸出手抚摸Crowley的角和头发。

 

“停下吧！”Crowley哭喊起来，从Aziraphale的手中挣脱出来。“别再假装着没什么大不了的了！我知道我让你恶心！人类可以自由地走来走去，触碰彼此，喜欢彼此，而我居然以为我也能这样，真是太愚蠢了。我永远都不会变成那样。我和Hastur没什么区别。”

 

“Crowley，”Aziraphale说，“你有我呀。你觉得这也是坏事吗？”

 

“什么？”

 

“你不需要成为人类或是天使，Crowley。你只需要做你自己——不用感到羞耻或是内疚。”

 

Crowley直起身体，被单从他身上滑落。“不用感到羞耻？你在开什么玩笑？看看我。直视我的眼睛，告诉我你喜欢这样的我。”

 

Aziraphale在内心给自己打气，在内心把他现在穿着的外套记到报废一栏，然后紧紧抱住Crowley。

 

他感到一些液体渗进了他的衬衫，但他没敢低头看那是什么。他也感觉到虫子在胳膊上蠕动，但他忍受下来。

 

Crowley畸形的身体在他的臂弯中放松下来，因为无声的抽泣而颤抖。

 

“没事的，没事的。”他这么说着，稍稍退开一点，看到Crowley的双眼又开始渗出黑色的沥青，于是试图用袖子把它擦掉。

 

Crowley短促地笑了一声，说道：“看来我找到了能让你不再穿那件难看外套的东西。”

 

Aziraphale站起身，面对着Crowley，脱掉了毛衣。

 

他的真身一般情况下十分庞大，但他努力把显现的身体缩小到能被这个房间容纳的尺寸。他的人身消失了，只留下一个发出淡淡光辉的形体，有着四张不同的脸和有蹄子的腿。Crowley用模糊的双眼看着天使的显现。

 

Aziraphale折起自己形状奇怪的腿，跪在床上。他的狮子头上的嘴唇轻轻刮过Crowley的肩膀。

 

“我们不是人类。”他低声说道，四道声音发出轻柔的共振。“虽然我们都很热爱这个星球，但没有必要假装我们也是人类的一员。Crowley，试图伪装成你不是的东西只会给你带来痛苦。你是一个恶魔，并且永远如此。但你和Hastur那样的恶魔不同的地方不是你的身体或是外貌，而是你的心。”

 

他的牛头上的鼻子碰了碰Crowley的头。“我爱你的每一部分。你坚硬的头发。”他接着碰了碰Crowley的角。“你的犄角。”接着他挪到Crowley的脸颊，很是下了一番决心才终于触碰到它。“你的脸。你的鼻子和黄色的眼睛。”他小心地顶了一下Crowley的肩膀。“我觉得我甚至可以爱你浑身的尖刺。重点就是我爱 _你_ ，Crowley。不管你是什么样的。”

 

Crowley猛地抱住Aziraphale，把脸埋在天使的胸膛上。Aziraphale也伸出手拥抱前者，这一次引得更多小虫子爬到他的真身上。

 

“别伤心了。”他说，“我们不用这么戏剧化的。”

 

“抱歉。”Crowley吸着鼻子说。

 

Aziraphale抱着Crowley倒在床上，说：“我们就像以前一样一起睡觉好不好啊？”

 

Crowley在Aziraphale的身侧蜷缩起来，用尾巴缠住自己的身体。Aziraphale伸出六对翅膀盖住自己和Crowley，他们躲藏在安全舒适的羽翼之下，直到能够再次鼓起勇气面对世界。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者的朋友倾情配图一张: http://not-a-space-alien.tumblr.com/post/159879647055/la-petite-robe-jaune-from-not-a-space-alien-s  
> (一点都不恐怖，可以放心点开！)


End file.
